


Śmierć

by 1250



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: I "zawsze" ma swój koniec.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Śmierć

Srebrne krople beznamiętnie dudniły o posadzkę, mieszając się ze szkarłatem. Odgłos deszczu, szum wiatru, szloch.  
Wichura trzepotała jej obdartym i zabłoconym czerwonym strojem. Wokół niej stały cztery rzeźbione kolumny, na posadzce   
narysowany pentagram... krwią... Niewiele widziała przez łzy płynące po jej policzkach, mieszające się z deszczem.  
Klękała pochylona nad ciałem mężczyzny. Martwym ciałem... Wstrząsały nią dreszcze... On był martwy, nie żył, nie  
docierało to do niej. Kosmyki kruczoczarnych włosów przylepiały się do jego bladej twarzy, krople wody spływały  
po jego policzkach mieszając się z błotem i krwią. Jego wyraz twarzy, taki spokojny, lodowaty, jak zawsze. Zawsze.  
Już nigdy nie będzie, i "zawsze" ma swój koniec...   
Rękawem otarła łzy, by bliżej się przyjrzeć, ostatni raz, zanim i ona podzieli jego los. A może nie będzie jej dane?  
Uniosła głowę, była sama. Tylko ona i jej nieżywy...  
Zniżyła wzrok, jej zielone oczy powędrowały do jej rąk. Wszędzie rubinowy płyn. Wszędzie krew, również jej palce namoczone  
czerwienią. Znów spojrzała na niego. W ręku trzymał kopertę z pieczęcią, list zaadresowany do niej. Trzymał go tak,  
jakby specjalnie chronił przed deszczem. Zacisnęła oczy. Różowe włosy przesłaniały jej twarz. Zabójca już dawno odszedł.   
Zabił jego, nie zabił jej... Pragnęła tylko jednego - odejść razem z nim. Bo bez niego nie ma już nic... sensu   
Została sama. Ona i jej... Sasuke-kun...

  
Prosiłam   
ON nie przyszedł z pomocą

Błagałam  
ON się nie zlitował

Płakałam  
ON nie otarł mych łez

Krzyczałam  
ON był głuchy

Modliłam się  
I na nic

Wszystko przemija  
Życie nic nie jest warte  
Wina niczyja?  
Pozostał żal w sercu na dnie

Chciałam by zatrzęsła się ziemia  
Nic   
Byłeś i już Cię nie ma...

**Author's Note:**

> 07.04.2004


End file.
